


ominous onions

by thaddy42069



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Crack, F/M, Onions, Onions have layers, Sexy, Smut, farmer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaddy42069/pseuds/thaddy42069
Summary: Thanos helps you relax after a day of hard work.
Relationships: Thanos (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first fic here and i worked really hard on it! it was hard to write, especially the smut part, but in the end i think i portrayed the characters pretty well. :) it's also split into 2 chapters because i think it got a bit long!  
> i hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave comments/kudos if you liked it! constructive criticism is appreciated too, as always~

Y/n has just finished picking the cactus for today’s meal. She sighs, wiping the sweat off her face. Today is just like any other day, but it’s special because she is living with him. Suddenly, large purple arms wrap around her. 

“Looks like we picked all of them. Good work, y/n.” 

She smiles up at him. “Oh, it was nothing.”

He smirks at her. “The cactus is going to take a while. How about I reward you for your hard work today?” Y/n blushes and lets him lead her to the bedroom.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 !

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYESSSSSYESSSJUSTL- AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

The rising sun casts a ray of gold across your face, making your blonde hair look like it is ablaze. It's still early in the morning, and you fill up the air, silent but for a little birdcall here and there, with your lewd screams. 

Above you, your master, the Mad Titan, smirks in all of his naked, purple glory hearing the moans of the animal he has reduced you to. "Scream again, little one," he says as he runs a hand through your hair. "Do not suppress your carnal instincts... this is human nature, after all, and I want all of humanity I have spared to hear you desperately gasp my name."

You smile at the way he pronounces your name, at how delicately he says it -- "y/n" isn't very unique, but the way he pronounces the "/" turns you on even more, if possible. You know your day alone with your Thaddy is going to be amazing -- how could it not, after such an amazing start?

However, amazing sex with Thaddy is just the norm now; ever since snapping his fingers and nearly killing himself (you shudder, imagining a world without the Mad Titan's appreciation of your coochie) he hasn't had much to do, apart from taking care of his farm. His beautiful farm, with his prized onions. He's so cute, and so manly, especially with his scar. You smile.   
You sit up, purple still dripping from between your legs, and observe your master bustle around the house. He's making you stew.

"Y/n," he calls out, "the usual for you?" You nod, but then pause. You've been with him a while now; it's time to take things to the next level. And Thaddy likes bold girls, right?

"Actually..." you hesitate. "Actually, can I get some... onion??"

His face changes briefly, and it's an expression you haven't seen before. After much deliberation, "alright," he says, "if you do what I say."

You're in awe. "Y-yes, master," you stutter.

"Open your legs," he says.

START OF LEMON  
ur both nekkid so he just forces his big pp in ur vjjthingy. u makeouttt n u cum. he suks ur tiddy n u screm. ur hot u tell him i no he says then he says omg im so close n suddinly just as ur super close he goes fastr n fastr but then all of a suddin--  
END OF LEMON

He moves, leaving you empty and tantalizingly close to the edge of the cliff of ecstasy. You whimper, trying to get there by moving your hips, but he blocks your movement.

"You're going to have to BEG me, y/n," he whispers, tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear.

"PLEAAASE!!!" you're panting now, tongue barely controlled. "YEEHAW PLEASE THADDY!!"

He smirks, "that's more like it."

"I'm just your useless plot of land, Thaddy!1!1!1! I'm just like your farm!1!1!1 You need to take care of me, PLOW into me, and give me your precious seed!1!1! Make me as round as your planet!! Fill my tummy with your yummy onion flavored cummies!1! I NEED YOU AJAHAHAJZGJSKSJS PLEAAASE THANOS--" you stop, realizing you've gone too far. But he heard your choked off sentence nevertheless. 

"What did you call me?" You start to cry. "I said, what did you call me, you dumb 🅱️?"

"I'm so sorry, I forgot myself, I-"

"You need to be *punished*," he snarls into your ear. He roughly inserts a finger into you without warning and you can't help but cry out. 

"Tha-" He pushes another one in. "AAAAAA!" And another. The smile leaves your face. "Thaddy that HURTS!"

"Good," he says. He winks. He adds another one. He isn't smiling now either.

"You can't!"

"Reality can be whatever I want, y/n," he says. He forces the last one into you as your heart and cervix break. The last words you hear him say are, "what a waste of onions."

Crying, you black out and die.


End file.
